Other products used to anchor cladding materials via undercut anchors require two horizontal rails per row of material or do not incorporate a bolt/nut vertical adjustment.
If the material is not thick enough to allow for kerf or pin anchors that support the stone from the top, bottom or sides, there are other products to accommodate this such as:
Concealed Anchoring System for Façade Panels by Keil. However, this system requires two horizontal rails behind each panel of stone. The drawback of this system is that it requires two horizontal rails behind each panel of stone. Because there are two horizontal rails, there is twice as much material than a single rail. Therefore, the cost of material will be higher and more labor will be required to install two rails. Also, the adjusting bolts are located further from the top of the cladding panel, which makes it more difficult to adjust.
Sureclad by Crossville. However, this system does not incorporate a bolt/nut vertical adjustment. This system also requires fasteners to connect to the horizontal rails. The drawback of this system is that it does not incorporate adjusting bolts, so the vertical alignment of the cladding panel is not simple or easy to adjust. Also, screws or fasteners are required to connect the “straps” attached to the panel to the horizontal “rail”.
Therefore, a need exists for one or more methods, systems and devices which are directed towards overcoming the above described problems, limitation or deficiencies. Accordingly, address the above stated issues, the method(s), system(s) and device(s) disclosed herein fulfill such a need by providing an improved undercut clip anchor system for cladding of materials.